Humble Beginnings
by Amas and Notzie
Summary: So my own story of this game, I haven't played... hope that goes well. Added a nifty system, make it more "interactive" and "interesting". About a half-monster called Finn, who's hide is worth G2000 (or something like that) and is baited into the outside world where he must face bandits, Shepherds and especially the evil Lucina. *Shiver* -Notzie


"Humble" Beginnings

"PLEASE STOP CHASING ME!" The figure screamed.

"GET OVER HERE AND DIE ALREADY!" The other figure screamed louder.

Okay, sorry for breaking the fourth wall already but this is pretty much important. The first idiot is called Finn and the other idiot is called Lucina. Basically, they're both idiots. Lucina, the strong blunette wielding a sword, is trying to kill Finn, the half-monster, if you can't figure it out by this point. And usually, I don't know where you come from but, people don't go around chasing other people with sharp objects such as swords. Note: blunette means that someone is blue haired. I couldn't find another word for 'blue haired people' so I, with my great mind and power, combined brunette and blue together hence creating 'blunette'. Pretty smart, eh? Right, you're not here to listen to me ramble all day, you're here to listen to other people ramble all day. Wow, that really hurts when I put it that way. Hey look a fish! (I'm just going to distract myself… Enjoy!)

"YOU'RE SO PERSISTANT WHEN TRYING TO STAB SOMEONE!" Finn attempts to weaken the attacker with hopeless words.

"FOR A MONSTER, YOU CAN SAY IDIOTIC WORDS PRETTY WELL!" Lucina replies back.

Finn and Lucina are on their forty eighth lap around the circular space about now. Pretty impressive, I must say. I give them 10/10 but of course, you don't care about me. I'm just a simple narrator, wasting everybody's time, right? Well that's wrong! I have you know that without narrators, there wouldn't be any story… Okay, sorry for interrupting. Here's the rest of the story.

"WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS?!" Finn curiosity kicks in. Of course if he wasn't such a bone head, he would know.

"STOP RIGHT NOW AND I'll PRY OF YOUR HIDE FROM YOUR BODY LESS MORE PAINFULLY!" Lucina attempts to bargain with the half-monster… Oh, they're on their forty ninth lap now.

Choice time! Yes, this story has choices for dialogue. Whoppee! You see, I just thought of that idea so I decided to add it in. I think most of the times you're going to decide for Finn, since he's the main character. But maybe I'll add Lucina's as well. This is probably going to end up pretty bad but here goes!

Choose:

WAIT, BUT DOESN'T IT STILL MEANS THAT MY SKIN IS STILL COMING OUT?!

BUT IT STILL IS PAINFUL EITHER WAY, ISN'T IT?!

NO, I DO EVERYTHING WITH MY HIDE!

…

"WAIT, BUT DOESN'T IT STILL MEANS THAT MY SKIN IS STILL COMING OUT?!" Finn chose choice one.

"PRETTY MUCH, YOU DEMON!" Lucina answers back (Rather harshly, if you ask me).

Choice Two

"BUT IT STILL IS PAINFUL EVEN IF IT'S LESS PAINFUL, ISN'T IT?!" Finn chose choice two.

Don't care if it's not accurate.

"WHY DON'T YOU TRY IT OUT AND SEE FOR YOURSELF?" Lucina answers back.

Choice Three

"NO, I DO EVERYTHING WITH MY HIDE!" Finn chose choice three.

"YOU CAN DO EVEN MORE BETTER STUFF IF IT'S PRIED OFF FROM YOUR DEAD BODY!" Lucina answers back.

"WHAT?!" Finn is confused.

CHOICE FOUR

"…" Finn chose choice four.

"WHAT, CAT GOT YOUR TOUNGE? JUST COME OVER HERE AND DIE ALREADY!" Lucina answers to herself.

Gotta be pretty honest with you, man that was just lame! I am never going to add a silent option again!

"HEY, AREN'T YOU GETTING TIRED ALREADY?!" A familiar "tactician" (Ladies, wink wink, nudge nudge) asks the both of them.

Lucina slows down a bit after hearing the sweet voice of her boyfriend, Robin. *confetti* After all, he was always the wisest. Everybody loved that guy. Just upon hearing Robin's voice, even Finn would fall for him. Okay, forgot everything I said about Robin. I don't want to make this story any 'weirder' than it has to be.

"I AGREE WITH THAT GUY! CAN WE PLEASE JUST STOP AND GO HOME?" Finn worsened the situation. Lucina picks up her running pace again, getting close and closer to poor 'ol Finn. "Lucy, he's right, let's just go. Is G2000 really worth all that trouble?" Robin tries to reason with 'Lucy'. You can't see but I'm smirking behind your monitor.

Lucina stops, after finishing up her fifty sixth lap, next to Robin.

Let me clear up things, Robin is a white haired (I know everyone's hair color isn't normal… Appreciate Japanese games!) male who is currently Lucina's boyfriend. (I know you wanted Finn but tooooooooooo bad!) Robin is the tactician of a group of soldiers, mercenaries, stuck up royals, hot bad-asses, farmers, Pegasus riders, diabetes, stalkers, social problems, girls (over 40 Robin can marry whenever he wants), boys, freaks and friends called the Shepherds. Yes, we get this a lot: "Shepherds? Like them sheep folk?" NO! The Shepherds is a group of soldiers, mercenaries… You get the point. A team created for services for the Divine or something like that. You know what? I didn't even play the game. So here, copied and pasted from: wiki/Shepherds

"The Shepherds are a volunteer force dedicated to protecting the people of Ylisse from bandits and the Plegian barbarians that raid the halidom's borders. This force was formed by Chrom, Lissa, and Frederick for the cause. Many of the members of the Shepherds are personal friends of Chrom and Lissa, some of Ylisse's newest knights, and some other willing volunteers. Chrom does not force any Shepherd to fight in battles they do not wish to participate in, however all of them are willing to help out when asked. Originally, the Shepherds were comprised of only Ylissean citizens, however as the story progressed, the Shepherds added a few people from other countries and even a Manakete and a Taguel. Chrom is willing to allow anyone to join the Shepherds as long as he deems them worthy of his trust, even for some of the most questionable individuals such as Tharja. The Shepherds headquarters is a small garrison located in Ylisstol, not too far from the capital." Read in a deep _sexy _voice. Anyways, sorry for breaking the fourth wall, again, but here goes the story. Here's a flashback in case you forgot what happened. I know I need it.

"I AGREE WITH THAT GUY! CAN WE PLEASE JUST STOP AND GO HOME?" Finn worsened the situation. Lucina picks up her running pace again, getting close and closer to poor 'ol Finn. "Lucy, he's right, let's just go. Is G2000 really worth all that trouble?" Robin tries to reason with 'Lucy'. You can't see but I'm smirking behind your monitor.

Lucina stops, after finishing up her fifty sixth lap, next to Robin.

"You're *pants* right. Sorry, *pants more* got *pants even more* carried away," Lucina apologized.

"Oh, no need to apologize. That monster was a pain anyways. Come, dear, you must be tired," Robin put Lucina's arm on his shoulder, giving support. Aw… how sweet!

"I HEARD THAT!" Finn screams to Robin.

"Thank you, dear. Let us venture home," Lucina ignores Finn, tempted to strangle the beast.

And that is it, folks! Chapter one- no more! If you enjoyed it please write a review and rate it from 1 to 100. Or if you hate it bring on the hate! But please be gentle with me….


End file.
